Suzume Yugoki
Suzume Yugoki was the Sparrow Clan Champion. Appearance Yugoki was a tall, thin man, who had not hair on his face. He had a dark complexion and his facial features were soft and angular. Yugoki had a rich, deep voice, perfect for storytelling, but he tended to spend much of his time listening instead. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 57 Training Yugoki was the son of Suzume Kashira, and at the age of fourteen Yugoki passed his gempukku. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 56 Traveling with his Grandparent The Sparrow Champion Suzume Mukashino retired and turned the leadership of the clan over to his son, Suzume Kashira, to travel with his grandson Yugoki. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 53 Refusing to join Yoritomo's Alliance In 1122, Fealty and Freedom, p. 87 during the Clan War the Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo, summoned the leaders of Three Man Alliance, Yugoki, Ryosei from the Fox Clan, and Tsuruchi from the Wasp Clan. Yugoki made no objection when the other leaders joined the Yoritomo's Alliance, but the scarcity of bushi within the Sparrow Clan forced Yugoki to stand aside of this Alliance. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, p. 72 Learning about the Real World In 1123 he went to Otosan Uchi with his uncle Suzume Turai, to tender their annual taxes to the Emperor. He was marveled by the great city, but Turai extended the travel, and they visited Ryoko Owari Toshi. Yugoki emerged from Ryoko Owari a greatly changed person, after he saw in first person the tales he heard of the city, the Scorpion, and geisha in particular. Since that day he wore a red silken sash beneath his kimono, Way of the Minor Clans, pp. 56-57 supposedly a geisha's gift. Clan War During the Clan War Yugoki was inspired by Yoritomo, a true hero. Yugoki returned reinvigorated, and ready to lead his clan to greatness. He sent Suzume Storytellers across the Empire, speaking to anyone and forging closer ties to the Sparrow. Fealty and Freedom, p. 90 Sparrow Champion In the Month of the Boar of 1128 Kashira died from a lingering illness, believed to be a strain of plague. Yugoki reluctantly assumed leadership of the Sparrow. He confirmed a previous decision, declining the renewed Mantis offers to join Yoritomo's Alliance. Time of the Void, p. 100 Stolen Goods Yugoki enlisted the aid of the ronin Akihiro and his group to return rice and gold that had been stolen by a bandit group led by Heiji. Akihiro returned to Yugoki with the head of Heiji. Unknown to Yugoki, Akihiro had found out where Heiji had hidden the stolen goods, but kept them for himself. Wolves, by Rich Wulf Kolat In 1159 Yugoki did not understand why Suzume Roshi had tried to kill Hantei Naseru. Usagi Ozaki knew the kolat implication and joined Yugoki to undo it. Suzume House Guard (Winds of Change flavor) Mantis piracy Yugoki received a letter from Yoritomo Kumiko after a Sparrow ship commanded by his cousin had been sunk by the Mantis. Kumiko remined him that the seas was the Mantis territory and the trading goods had to be shipped onboard Mantis vessels for a fee. Clan Letter to the Mantis (Imperial Herald v2 #9) Crane aid In 1169 during his visit to Suzume Hills invited by Suzume Chiaki, Asahina Ekei managed to save a mine from collapsing. The rice crop had been poor this year, so the income from the mine was crucial to the clan. Yogoki thanked Elei and extended it to the Crane Clan. Tendrils of Silk, by Rusty Priske Spider Infiltration In 1170 Yugoki was a samurai who had not retired, despite being in his sixties. He eventually did not know that his clan was being infiltrated by the Spider Clan, and several of the most loyal Sparrow died in strange circumstances at least since 1172. Scenes from the Empire 15, by Shawn Carman, Brian Yoon, & Nancy Sauer Heir Yugoki had several children, being the youngest a daughter, Suzume Mochiko, sensei of the Kyuden Suzume Dojo. Way of the Samurai, p. 80 His son Suzume Yusuke inherited his post as champion. The Sparrow’s Fate, Part 1 by Robert Denton Yugoki never knew he was being held hostage, not even when he finally died. The Sparrow’s Fate, Part 2, by Robert Denton See also * Suzume Yugoki/Meta External Links * Suzume Yugoki (Hidden Emperor 3) Category:Sparrow Clan Leaders